The present invention relates to an all-terrain vehicle and to a conventional vehicle which includes structure for selectively raising or lowering the vehicle wheels to a selectable height to pass over an obstruction and/or for producing a pulsating motion of selectively variable frequency and amplitude to improve traction on various surfaces including but not limited to mud, sand, snow and ice.
By way of background, in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,480, an all-terrain vehicle is disclosed wherein pivotal bogies on opposite sides of the vehicle each have a pair of wheels mounted on opposite ends thereof. The bogies are interconnected by a cross link or yoke so that the pivoting of each link is transmitted to the other link to thereby simultaneously raise or lower diagonally opposite wheels. However, the pivoting of the bogies is effected only by the wheels traveling over the ground. There is no structure for positively pivoting the bogies to cause any one of the wheels mounted on opposite ends thereof to be raised or lowered to a selectable height to pass over obstruction. Furthermore, there is no teaching of imparting a pulsating motion of selectable frequency and amplitude to the wheels to improve traction on all surfaces such as snow, ice, mud and sand.